Magi Chosen
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Kirame isn't a Magi, but she isn't Human either. She was born as one, and then raised as the other. But as it turns out, the power she has makes her the first, and last, of her kind. She always knew she was alone, but this just makes it feel more real...
1. Home in Sychar

_Blood. It was everywhere that she looked. She could only see the red of their insides, pouring out all around her._

 _As she looked up, in dread and fear of what she had seen, the killer was standing there before her, fists covered in the haunting liquid that she would be tortured by forever. She looked down, not able to make a sound, as her tears streamed down, mixing with the blood to make it more liquidy and transparent. She closed her eyes tightly, not truly registering what was about to come to her._

 _Why was this even happening? Why was he doing this? Was it never enough- all that they had done for him? Was there never enough bloodshed for his tastes?_

 _The man grabbed her by her hair, and pulled her up, making her look him in the eyes. She couldn't see the color, or the irises of his black eyes, but she didn't want to. She wanted to see them look the same as the bodies on the ground. White, and lifeless._

 _She wanted him dead. She wanted him to pay. He had killed them, and she wanted to do the same to him._

 _But she would never get the chance, as he then dragged her to the stone cold wall, and held her hands, locking them into the chains that had held the previous bodies. He locked her hands in, and pulled out the bloody dagger, and started to repeat his previous actions. Torturing her slower though, to make her last longer in the pain. As she screamed out in the pain, no one heard her._

 _He yelled at her to shut up, or he would make it last longer. She couldn't in the screams that pierced through her however, and he did just as he said he would. He dragged the tip of the dagger up and down her skin, pressing only hard enough to cut her, but not enough for it to get past her first layer of skin. The blood drained out of her, from every cut he created._

 _Her blood was darker than that which was already on the ground, that had bled through the others. It felt hotter, as he dripped down her body. He ripped off her tattered clothes, and started to 'draw' on her stomach. He pressed harder though, to make sure it would show for longer, making her scream louder than before, if that was even possible for her small voice._

 _She didn't know what he had carved into her, but she knew that he was purposefully drawing on her stomach, trying to make an exact image of what he wanted. On the previous 2, he had done just the same. On the first, he had drawn a broken heart, that bled from the snap of it; the drawing, and the real thing. The second one, he had drawn swirls all over her arms and legs, before doing one large swirl on her gut._

 _Suddenly, she picked out an image, from how his blade moved on her. It had a square, a tilted square, and… what felt to be a diamond? Once he finished with his drawing, she had expected him to kill her. That was how he had done it. He tortured, he drew, and then he killed. But it confused, and saddened her when he let her out of the chains, leaving her alive._

 _She didn't want that. She wanted to die. At first, she had wanted to kill him, but now, she just wanted to be dead herself. She didn't want to live this way anymore._

 _He grabbed her ripped clothes, and threw them to her, yelling at her to get dressed. He would keep her alive, because he needed her to work. He wouldn't kill her, so that he could sell her off as a prostitute, and make a profit off of her for the future. He made it seem like it was humoress when he said that he would kill her later on when he got his hands on an older women to use._

 _Cause that's just what she was. A tool. She didn't have a life. She wasn't alive to him. He would use her, and designer her in his own way, and then throw her out when he found the newest thing that he could afford._

 _He dragged her into the house, and pulled out his signature tool, using it as the whip it was, yelling for her to start cleaning up the mess._

 _If she hadn't already been feeling dead, then this would have killed her. Dragging the 2 bodies into the forest behind the building, and then mopping up all of the blood left from them. When she had been merely minutes into the cleaning, he came back and whipped her again, saying that she was taking too long, and that she needed to hurry, before someone came and saw the mess._

 _He complained about her being too tiny and slow for his taste, and how he would have to find a replacement soon. He spoke of her like she was to be treated worse than slaves. She shouldn't be dealing with this kind of thing. This wasn't how it was supposed to be._

 _As she cleaned up, she silently cried as he hit her with the whip. Each time it striked, it hurt worse than the last. It would never stop._

* * *

Kirame felt her eyes shoot open in shock. She was sweating and panting, as she laid tangled up in the sheets of her bed. Standing near the bed, hovering over her shaking body, Judar looked down to her in worry. She froze upon seeing the look on his face, for she had seen it many times before.

It was the one she received each time she had that same nightmare.

Kirame felt her eyes water as she managed to sit up, meeting him halfway for a large hug. Se sobbed silently into his shoulder, het tears staining into his turban, not that he ever minded. He picked her up, and put her onto his lap, as he took a seat on the bed. He hugged her close to him, as he rocked her slightly in his arms.

He would have to come and do this at least once or twice a month, the most being four times. She would always remember having the same nightmare, ever since he had brought her here. But that didn't make it his fault. He was the one who had stopped those nightmares from being her reality, and worse.

He had saved her before it could happen, and he had brought her home with him, knowing they would both need it.

He moved her head gently in his hand, to better look her in the eyes,"Your bed, or mine?"

She tried to speak, but she choked on her tears, and had to tap her hand against his heart twice, signalling she wanted to lay in his bed. He nodded, and picked her up like a baby; his baby. He walked out of the large room, and across the hall, into his own, where he laid her down gently into his blankets. He got into the bed beside her, and covered her in the sheets and comforter, before he hugged her close to him, and rubbed slow circles against her back.

He knew, from much experience, how to keep her calm in these situations. One would think he found it tiring, but frankly, Judar wouldn't of cared if he woke up by her shouts every single night. Just as long as he was there to soothe her, and make her feel better.

Kirame snuggled deep into Judars embrace, shaking off the fears she had felt, and the sadness that had built up in her. Judar pulled out his wand, and summoned some of his light Rukh to his wand, where they acted as a small nightlight for Kirame. She looked up at the shine, and smiled slightly at the sight of the Rukh. She always loved to see them when Judar used his magic. She had onced compared theirs, and found that his were more calm, and bigger than hers, which were lively, and slightly smaller.

She couldn't remember when she started to see the Rukh on her own, but she never questioned it. It made her feel closer to Judar, who was like her father. He even allowed her to call him papa, as long as he could call her his daughter. It felt right to her, because when it came to a father, he was all she ever wanted. He was the only one whom ever actually acted as such.

* * *

When her eyes opened up again, she knew it was morning right away. Whether it was from the absence of her father, or the stray light ray hitting her eye through the closed curtain, she didn't know. She sat up and looked around the room. She was the only one in there, so that must mean that Judar was already off for work.

She got up from the bed and walked towards the door, and headed downstairs to eat.

Kirame walked into the kitchen area, and looked around for any ideas of what to make. There wasn't much in the kitchen, seeing as the 2 of them were rarely there most of the time, so they never cared to fill up the pantry.

They lived in the small Samaritan town of Sychar, in between the Ebal and Gerizim mountains. While they also had a home in the Kou Empires castle, they had a permanent residence in Sychar.

It was a village with a small population, but it was still big in excitement. There was a festival held every month, where Judar would actually fight a giant monster as the head of the party to get them started off. The town also is peaceful, being in good terms with all other countries, especially Sindria and Kou, so there was never any need to worry on a war or attacks.

The people here were always friendly, and they all worked together like a family. When kirame was a bit younger, and Judar couldn't take her with him yet due to her size and age, the entire town happily looked after her, all the time.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door, and Kirame walked to go answer it. When she opened the door, she was happy to find the villages leader, Chadli, along with Munira, a nice village lady that always accompanied him. Munira was carrying a basket of peaches, berries, and breads. She smiled as she waved politely to Kirame.

"Ohayo, Kirame-Chan. Your father left pretty early today. Apparently there was an emergency in Kou. He said to tell you he would be back sometime after noon, but in the meantime, he wants you to do your chores."

Kirame nodded happily, as she took the basket Munira handed to her. Kirame smiled happily at iits contents,"Thank you so much! I was actually having a problem over what I should have for breakfast." she looked up to them,"Munira-san, is it alright if I join you down to the well later?"

"Of course dear."

Chadli nodded,"Also, there was something else Judar wanted you to know. He said that later today, you might be leaving for a trip, so you should start packing up some things."

This surprised Kirame. Whenever her and Judar travelled, it was always back and forth between Sychar and Kou. She hadn't ever been to anywhere else before. No doubt they would be going to Kou first, seeing as he was currently there for some sort of emergency that is involved, but still. She's never even been to another village, town, city, or otherwise.

Kirame said her goodbyes, before going into the dining room to eat. After that, she went back upstairs to change into her chores clothes. She wore a plain dress that went to the floor, an apron, and her black turban, to hold up her hair.

She grabbed a large vase for water, and a bag for shopping. She went off into town, meeting with Munira at a well, The Well of Jacob. Munira was pulling up the large bucket by it's rope, when Kirame came over. "Munira-San, did papa say how long we may be gone?"

Munira shook her head,"No, but I suspect it will be a while until we see eachother again. By what I picked up, you won't be returning for weeks."

Kirame looked to her sadly,"What? But, but- the festival is in a week!"

Munira laughed,"You've been to so many, and you can always show up to the ones in the future!"

"But, what about papa? And the monster?"

Munira smiled as she pulled the bucket out fully. She poured the water from the bucket into Kirames vase,"I'm sure your father has a plan for that. Don't worry. Now, off you go! You need to do your shopping before you go home for chores."

Kirame smiled and waved,"Bye!"

"Remember how to carry the vase, alright?"

Kirame laughed and placed the vase on top of her head, before walking off to the market, one hand still up to hold the big jug in place. When she arrived in the small market area, there wasn't a lot of people, but just enough to mosy her way around without getting bumped into. She walked over to a stand that was selling different types of fish. Kirame plugged her nose as she walked over. The man at the stand laughed as she approached him.

"Kirame! And what does the world's biggest seafood hater want?"

Kirame smiled at him,"I promised to make papa one of his favorite dishes, but as it turns out- half of those have fish in them…"

The fisherman laughed,"Of course, the number one food you hate most of all! So let me guess- you want the one with the most bearable scent?"

She nodded,"Please."

The mann looked at the salmon displayed in front of them, before going to a large basket beside him, and pulling out a large salmon. "All the ones we have today were caught by some of our tourists, who seemed pretty keen in getting the rarer ones, and those are the ones with the strongest smell. The most laid back we have today is salmon. That alright?"

She nodded happily,"That would be great! I can sear it, and drizzle on some garlic cream sauce."

The man nodded as he wrapped up the fish for her,"While your at it, you should get some creamy dill as well. Add those 2 sauces with the salmon, and your father will have reached heaven."

She thanked the man and payed him the money, before placing the wrapped salmon into her bag, and running off to the stand that sold sauces, condiments, and seasonings. She bought what they had discussed, before going back home. Once inside of the house, she set the water jug and the food into the kitchen, before going off to do her chores.

The house was always sparkling clean, because despite Judars complaints of everything being clean, Kirame absolutely loved doing her chores. It was a time waster, and she was able to make sure everything was perfect, for almost absolutely no reason at all. She dusted down every crevice, and shined everything made of glass, porcelain, marble, and so on. She waxed the floors, and clean all the laundry she could find.

When she entered Judars room, she froze. How had she not noticed any of this that morning?!

There were papers thrown all over the ground, clothes drawn out from inside of his closet, and the chair to his desk was quite literally- in pieces.

She growled lowly and started to clean it all up.

* * *

When Judar finally arrived home, it was about 2 hours past noon. It just so happened, that was around how long it took Kirame to finish making the Salmon lunch. Judar ran into the dining room with an excited look.

"Kirame!" he stopped short and blinked a few times in surprise at the sight of her,"Umm, what's- goin on?"

Kirame sat at the table, with her clothes completely covered in flour, seasonings, and what seemed to be oils. She looked up to him and smiled nervously,"Don't worry about it… Anyway, welcome home! I made seared Salmon with garlic and dill cream sauce."

Judar took a seat and started to eat, loving every bite of it, and not caring to hide that fact. When he was half way through it, he finally remembered what he had planned to tell her. He smiled down to the small girl,"Oh, right! Kirame, did Munira-San tell you about the trip?"

Kirame nodded, with a small pout,"Umm, yeah… Papa, where is it you're planning to take me? Or are we just taking a long visit to Kou?"

Judar nodded,"We're going to Kou at first, but only to catch the boat. They want us to show up with the others. Kougyoku, Kouha, and Hakuryuu are coming with us."

Kirame smiled happily and jumped up from her seat,"Really?!" She hadn't seen any of them for a while. Kouha had always been out to other countries on business, Kougyoku had been in Sindria, and Hakuryuu had been travelling with his friend Alibaba. She had only met Alibaba once, and it was a short notice trip. Speaking of which-

"Papa, where is it that we're going though?"

Judar smirked,"Pack your things, Kira-Chan. We're going to the kingdom of Sindria!"

* * *

 **Okay, so, let's get a few facts straight here, for those of you whom feel a little lost.**

 **When Kirame was younger, that dream she had had been real. Judar had rescued her however before it could become too terrible. He took her in, and is now raising her. He is not her real father, but he allows her to call him such, because he wants for her to look at him like that, and she is like a daughter to him.**

 **They live in the village Sychar, Samaria. I imagine that Judar had already been living there as a permanent residence, and that he only once in a while stays in Kou. Sychar is in the bible actually. It has Jacobs Well, where Jesus talked to the Samaritan Woman. I am actually religious, so I have a few things in this story about biblical things.**

 **Judar calls Kirame Kira for short, knowing what it means. In Latin, it means Light, but in Japanese it means Killer. He gives her this nickname with deep meaning behind both meanings, which I will get into in later times.**

 **Hmm, I wonder what Kirame is? A magician? A traveller? A metal vessel user? A normal human? You'll just have to wait and see! Don't worry though, you'll be finding out in the next chapter.**

 **Kirame has only ever been to Kou, and Sychar. There is also her birth town, but I won't count that, because she hated it there, and would rather not remember that place.**

 **I will dedicate a later chapter onto her past, with her family, and what had happened.**

 **Thanks! I've actually wanted to write this story for a while, and already have everything planned out, and have typed up most of it. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	2. A Little Troublemaker

**Kind of short, but I wanted to end the chapter the way I did. Thanks!**

* * *

At sea, 2 ships were heading out into the distant, leaving behind them the Kou Empire, and moving forward to the country of Sindria. On the bigger ship, Kirame was sitting high up on the higher mast near the crows nest. She knew that they had just left the Kou empire, but she was still trying oh so hard to spot the country they were heading to. She knew as much however, that she wouldn't see it for possibly another day, but yet she still tried.

Her long curly hair was pulled into a segmented ponytail, much like Judars. She wore her top which was black, with gold linings, and tight black leggings, with her black, slightly transparent, magic carpet acting as a skirt by a golden metal belt. Her curly bangs were pulled to the left side of her face by a gold clip with a red ruby, which matched the red ruby that always sat upon her forehead. She also wore matching bracers to that of which was worn by Judar, just the one around her neck had three dangling rubies, instead of one as its centerpiece.

She groaned after a while, not seeing a single bump in the horizon, that could possibly indicate land. No one was even up in the crows nest, to show that they would expect something to come up.

"Kirame-Chan!"

She nearly fell off the wooden spear in fright, but she was able to hold herself up. She looked down to the top deck, and smiled happily at the sight that met her.

Ren Kouha stood there waving up to her with his cheery smile. He put his hands to cup his mouth, to echo his voice louder. "Long time, no see!"

Kirame jumped down to the deck in excitement, landing perfectly beside the prince, before tackling him in a large hug. It had been so long since they had seen one another. Whenever she happened to join her father to the Kou palace, Kouha was always away on business to other countries.

"Aww, I missed you so much, Little Kira!" he let go her go from the hug, and pouted lightly,"Everytime I come back, I'm told that Judar just took you away back to that Samarian village. He knows when I'm leaving, so I think he's doing it on purpose…"

Kirame laughed, "I doubt it. Papa wants me to be as happy as possible, and you're one of my favorite people."

At saying this, Kouha was hugging her again, and petting her head in adorable affection, with a heartwarmed smile,"Aww, you're just so sweet and adorable! You're like the most innocent thing on earth! How did someone like you end up being taken care of by someone like Judar?"

"Hah! Sweet and innocent aren't the words I would use!"

The 2 turned to see Kougyoku walking over to them, beside an overly pissed off Ka Koubun, who seemed to be giving Kirame a death glare. When he was right in front of them, he pointed his fan to Kirame and glared madly,"you little urchin! How dare you!"

Kouha and Kougyoku seemed shocked by the advisors actions, but Kirame seemed almost as though she expected it, and smiled warmly to him,"Something wrong, Koubun-Kun?"

He glared at her,"Wrong? WRONG?!" he barked at her,"You know exactly what is wrong, you little devil spawn!"

Judar and Hakuryuu came over, and upon hearing what Ka Koubun said, Judar couldn't help but smirk,"I take that as a compliment. Mind explaining why you're yelling it at her like it's some kind of offense?"

Ka Koubun huffed,"Judar. I suppose you have been training her in Magic, lately?"

Judar nodded, and narrowed his eyes towards Kirame, whom started to twirl her side bangs around her finger, giving a non-innocent whistle. Ka Koubun crossed his arms,"Well! Why don't I show you how she decided to practice!"

He brought them all down to the small work room they had been using on a lower level. When they arrived, he opened the door, and the other, minus Kirame, gasped at the sight.

The floor was glazed over like a frozen lake, making it impossible to walk on without harming yourself. The desk and chairs were upside down, while frozen to the ceiling. Papers were also frozen to the wall, but at least they weren't ripped. In the center of the room, a large iceberg stood proud and tall, with Kirame's signature carved into it perfectly, like it was there to sign a piece of art.

After looking around, both Judar and Kouha burst into hysterics, the later patting Kirame on the head for doing a good job. Kirame giggled happily and jumped onto the icey floor, skating perfectly on it with bare feet. She twirled happily around her masterpiece.

Kougyoku patted Koubun's shoulder comfortingly, as he gasped in shock at their High Priest. "Don't laugh and praise her- discipline her! This is terrible behaviour!"

Hakuryuu smiled lightly,"It's still fixable. She hasn't badly damaged anything, after all."

Ka Koubun smirked vehemently, asKirame froze up and pulled on her whistle once more. Hakuryuu narrowed his eyes towards Kirame,"What else?"

* * *

They all stood there inside of the small kitchen area, where the cooks were all sobbing and panicking. The food was all laid out on top of the counters before them all, burnt to crisps. Kirame looked up to the 5 adults in innocence,Okay, I did do it, but it was an accident! I can barely control my lightning magic, and it just hit everything!"

The head cook walked over and sighed,"No use, your highnesses. None of it's salvageable. Everything was burnt down, well, all except the peaches." He looked back in confusion to 2 baskets of peaches, that remained light hues of pink, yellow, and orange. "It's like they were purposefully left alone, while the rest was destroyed. Especially the fish. Nothing but bones left of em'."

The 5 looked to Kirame with a raised brow, as the young girl rocked back and forth on her feet, looking anywhere but in a five foot radius of them.

Judar sighed,"Well, at least you left us with something good. But you're forgetting something…" he looked to the cook as he pat Kirames head,"we're in the middle of the ocean. Just send a few guys to go fish something up for dinner."

The cook nodded and left, as Kirame looked up to her father with a pout,"Papa! Why?!"

Judar smirked to her,"As much as I love peaches, I'm also very hungry, and I want a full meal."

Kirame pouted at this, as Ka Koubun complained about Kirame being a brat, as Kougyoku led him away. Hakuryuu sighed and walked off,"I'll get someone to come fix the office…"

Kouha pulled Judar aside for a moment,"Judar, when we arrive in Sindria, what do you plan on doing about Kirame? If the others find out that she-"

Judar shook his head,"Don't worry, I've got it covered." he turned to Kirame,"Here's the plan," he said to them both,"When we arrive in Sindria, no one can know what Kirame is. So, we pass off that she's a magician in training at the palace. If they ask further on, we deny anything and everything. She's training underneath me, she lives in the palace, and she doesn't even know what a Magi is. Got it?"

Kouha nodded, but Kirame wore a deep frown,"Why do we have to lie?"

Kouha smiled lightly to her,"It's hard to explain, but they would think the wrong thing, due to a situation that went down in Magnostadt, recently. It would give them the wrong impression if we were to bring you to them, with them knowing the truth about you"

Kirame pouted lightly, but nodded in agreement,"Alright... But if they ask, Judar is still my papa. I'm not lying that far."

The 2 immediately hugged her with waterfall tears pouring out of their eyes,"You're just too adorable!"

* * *

They didn't arrive in Sindria until sometime during breakfast the next morning. Kirame was still going off of the time in Samaria, so for her, it was barely past 4 in the morning. Judar sat up in bed, and looked down beside him, before sighing at the sight of Kirame passed out cold. He knew there was no waking her up, so he got out of bed, and hefted her onto his back.

He came onto the top deck, to find they were just docking the boat at that moment. He looked off, to see Sinbad, and his generals all heading into the port towards the boat. Judar silently cursed when he saw Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana with them. Hakuryuu walked up beside him and smiled lightly at Kirame,"Still asleep?"

Judar rubbed his eyes a bit,"Not just her… Wish I knew that Chibi was gonna be here. This just makes it even harder to hide Kira. Thankfully, I enchanted the diamond on her head to hide her identity, so Chibi won't be able to pick her out."

Hakuryuu nodded with a small frown,"I guess it would be pretty bad if they knew at this time… If they learned of how long it's been, that would most certainly cause trouble."

Judar nodded,"Exactly. So no matter what, we make sure that they don't learn," he looked back to his daughter, who remained asleep, as she nuzzled her face into his hair, "that Kirame is a Magi."

* * *

 **Oooooooh! I just threw that at you!**

 **Okay, so Kirame does have the properties of a Magi, but there is still a small problem here…**

 **She was born as a human.**

 **So how is Kirame a Magi? When did they learn of this- cause I will assure you, Judar didn't know that she was when he took her in. Will the others learn of her being a Magi? Or will this secret stay kept?**

 **Stay tuned, for more on- A Magi Chosen!**

 **...I literally just finished watching a pokemon episode from season 1, and I just copied part of the ending clip :)**


	3. The Little Magician of Kou

When the boat was fully docked, the high officials of Kou walked down the ramp, towards Sinbad and the others. Judar quickly tied Kirame's black flying cloth around her like a cloak, before setting her sleeping body back onto his back. Sinbad smiled happily to them,"Your majesties, welcome to Sindria!"

Kougyoku matched his smile with her own,"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sinbad."

Hakuryuu looked towards Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana, giving them a smile and wave, which was more than happily returned. Kouha sighed and put on a lazy smile,"Nice country you've made here, King Sinbad. As much as I would love to get as distracted by your country," he sighed,"We have some important business needed to be discussed."

Ja'Far nodded,"Precisely. Now then, why not we-"

Sinbad pat Ja'Far on the back and laughed,"Calm it down, no need to rush! Tonight is the Maharagaan festival, and everyone is preparing for the celebration. We can get all businessy after that."

Ka Koubun and Ja'Far groaned on how easily Sinbad was able to stray himself and Kouha away from the topic at hand. Kouha immediately agreed when he heard of the festival, but he wasn't the only one. On Judars back, Kirame had started to wake up. She had been drowsing lightly when they had mentioned a festival, and immediately, she had sat up and was trying to climb off her fathers back happily and excited,"A festival?"

Judar looked back to her with a light frown,"No. You can't come."

Kirame frowned deeply,"Why not?!"

Judar bonked his fist onto her head,"You know _exactly_ , 'why not'! You ain't goin'!"

Sinbad looked over to Judar when he heard his small outburst, and he was surprised to say the least when he saw the High Priest arguing with what looked to be a small girl. The others followed his gaze, and they were all surprised as well, all except those of Kou at least.

Kirame glared at Judar, "You can't stop me! I want to-"

Ka Koubun coughed loudly to get their attention, and the 2 stopped to look over, to find that all those there of Sindria were staring at them in confusion and surprise. Suddenly, Kirame started to feel a bit more self conscious as they all stared at her. She was used to getting a lot of people's attention, but it felt off because she didn't know them, and she knew that these were the people she would have to lie to.

She stepped behind Judar, clinging tightly to him and her cloak, looking down with a light blush as she was watched. Judar sighed and walked forward, Kirame stepping in tune with him as to not be on her own. They stopped beside Kouha, who smiled encouragingly to Kirame. Judar smirked devilishly,"Good to see you again, King of Morons!"

Sinbad looked back to Judar with a light frown,"Judar…"

Aladdin looked to the small girl that had clung to Judar, feeling something rather off about her. The Rukh…

Aladdin frowned deeply, and looked to Yamuraiha, who seemed to have realized it as well. The young girl had an even split between black and white Rukh, just like Judar. The difference though, was that hers stayed near her constantly, and were an equal 50 50 difference. It felt like it had a yin yang balance to it, as her Rukh fluttered wildly.

Sinbad looked to Kirame and offered a light smile,"Hello there, and what would your name be?"

Kirame stared up at him for a second, before looking up to Judar in confusion,"Is he-?"

Judar smirked to Sinbad,"Little Kira, I'd like you to meet Sinbad, the official King of Morons. Sinbad, this is Kirame. She's a magician in training back in Kou."

Kirame stared up at Sinbad, before a light smirk graced her lips. She came out confidently from behind Judar, and pulled the royal bow she was taught in the past years. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty. As Judar said, I am Kirame."

Sinbad held out his hand to her, and when she took it, he got on one knee, and kissed it gently, giving her his signature charming smile. "The honor is mine, to meet such a talented, and beautiful young lady, such as yourself. You look so young, but I can tell you are a very smart, beautiful, and talented magician, Kirame-Chan~"

Judar growled lowly under his breath, and Kouha shook his head in sadness,"Wrong move, Sinbad…"

Kirame pulled back her hand quickly, and gave him her sickeningly sweet smile,"Oh? Well I must say, the rumors around the palace in Kou weren't nearly true. I had deemed you to be some vile man of sorts, but I was most certainly wrong…"

By now, Hakuryuu had made his way over to stand by Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin. When he heard what Kirame said, he groaned lightly to the three,"Wait for it…"

Sinbad smirked, "Well then, I am glad I could-"

"They weren't even mere understatements."

Silence took over, before Sinbad spoke,"Eh?"

Hakuryuu nodded,"There it is…"

Kirames smile turned sinister, almost vicious, as she smirked down to the unsuspecting King that was on his knee before her. She placed her hands on her hips, which cocked to the side, as she tilted her head in a cute yet diva like manner, "They had spoken of you as some kind of perverted god, but oh how wrong they were. Really, I meet you no longer than a minute ago, and you start to flirt with me. Do you do this to every woman you meet? Pull a smile, say a flirtation or two, and then use that on them? Judar had said you were a womanizer, but this is just disgusting. From what I've been told I look younger than I am, so your guess had to be that I was no older than fourteen at most. You being in your late thirties, I feel sickened and repulsed that you would associate yourself to a level of Pedophilia. As much of a pleasure it was to meet you, I lost all comfort and content when you so much as took my hand."

Before anyone could respond, Kirame pulled out a wand from her cloak, from which looked similar to the wand used by Judar. She swiftly pointed it at the king's face, before calling out her lightning magic.

"Alanj Bakir~"

Mere seconds later, Sinbad was found groaning on the ground, burnt to a crisp, as Kirame walked over to stand beside Judar, while giving a non-innocent whistle. Judar laughed at Sinbad's state, as Kouha, Alibaba, and Sharkaan, all laughed at how accurate Kirame was when calling out Sinbad. Ja'Far would have complained about it, if not for the fact that she had been completely accurate. Sinbad had no excuse.

Judar smirked to Sinbad,"Come near her, and it's not just _her_ magic, you'll have to be worried about." At the last part, Judar was found twirling his own wand between his fingers. Masrur helped Sin into a standing position as Kirame yawned. Judar smirked down to her,"You're still tired? And after all that?!"

Kirame glared at him through slit eyes,"Shut it, I'm still on Samarian time. For me, it's not even five o'clock." She walked up behind him, and all those of Sindria watched in surprise as Judar hefted her onto his back without complaint of not wanting to. She moaned in annoyance at the light, and hid her face into Judars hair, immediately passing out afterwards, leaving the whole of Sindria to question how their relationship, and how the young girl and Judar had become so comfortable with one another.

* * *

Later on, sometime before dinner, Aladdin found himself wandering around the gardens behind the palace. He hadn't seen Judar or Kirame ever since their arrival, and he had really wanted to meet the female magician. She had to be the first person he had met in a long time, that was actually his age. Everyone else was older than him, or much younger than him. Kirame might just have some things in common with him.

He was walking by the peach trees, when suddenly, one of them bonked him hard on the head. He picked it up from the ground, and looked up to where it had fallen. His eyes widened at what they found.

A flying cloth was floating just a few feet above him, holding onto Kiirame, who was picking all the peaches, and tossing them onto her cloth.

Aladdin cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked down to him, both pair of eyes widened at the sight of the other. Azure blue met Cinnamon brown, and all of their Rukh mixed together, making it hard to tell whose was whose. Aladdin quickly snapped out of it, and held up the peach.

"Why are you stealing from the palace gardens?"

Kirame didn't answer, and instead continued to stare at him. After a moment, a slightly wicked smirk came across her face, as she laid down onto her stomach with her head rested on top of her crossed arms. The flying cloth lowered, putting her face in front of Aladdin's.

"What's this?" She purred,"I didn't know there would be another Magi here~"

Aladdin tensed at this, but only for a second, when he remembered that she was a magician. No doubt she had figured him out by his Rukh. Kirame sat up and held out her hand to him playfully,"Nice to meet you, blue! Name's Kirame. I'm a magician in training back in Kou."

Aladdin looked to her hand wearily, as he remembered the time he had met Judar. He cautiously took her hand and shook it, grateful she didn't punch or slap him.

She laughed lightly at his weariness,"What's with that?! Do I really look so untrusting?"

Aladdin shook his head,"N-no, it's just- The last time I shook hands with a magician of sorts from Kou, I got punched in the face…"

Kirame looked surprised at first, before she burst into laughter. "You- you mean Judar, d-don't you? Well then, that must make you Aladdin, huh?"

She laughed for a moment, before calming down. She jumped down from her flying cloth, to land in front of him. "Honestly, that's how Judar acted with all of the Magi's. When he met Yunan,he kicked him in a _very_ sensitive area. With Scheherazade, the entire Ren family had to apologize for him before he became banned from the entire country…"

Aladdin deadpanned at this,"Seems about right…"

Kirame giggled, as she then started to circle him, eyeing him up and down. "So tell me, Aladdin… How old are you?"

"Huh? Oh, um, I'm 13."

Aladdin missed how Kirames smile grew, and how she stepped up closer to him from behind. She placed her fingers gently onto his bare shoulders, causing the small teen to almost jump in surprise. She leaned into him, and pressed herself to his back, closing her eyes, and lying her head to his right shoulder blade.

"Hmm… It's funny that Judar calls you Chibi, when I'm the same age, yet smaller."

Aladdin froze in place at the contact she made to him, never having been so close to a girl his own age. He gulped and tried to stray his mind away from it,"Y-yeah. Honestly, I've only heard him say my real name a few times. He u-usually just c-calls me Chibi, brat, twerp, or something along the lines…"

Kirame hummed in agreement,"even back in Kou, too. Whenever he would choose to complain over you, it was hard to put a face to a name. Hakuryuu was the one to tell me who you were…"

Aladdin made a mental note to thank the prince to no end later on.

Kirame moved her hands further, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she hugged herself close to him. Aladdin could feel and hear his self control breaking, the longer Kirame kept herself pressed to him, and he couldn't understand why. He had been close to, and had even groped, older woman, whom were all very beautiful, and he had never felt like this.

He was feeling flustered, with his Rukh flying in rapid patterns, along with hers. His skin was heating up, and he could almost feel his blush move across his face. He felt trails of heat pouring from Kirames fingers, as they moved skillfully around him.

Kirame turned her face, putting her mouth close to his ear. At first, Aladdin believed he could feel the hotness of her breath on his neck, but it wasn't just that. No. It took him a moment to realize that her mouth was now pressed to the side of his own, as she lightly nipped at his ear.

Aladdin had to hold himself down from jumping, and had to bite his tongue from yelping in surprise.

"As much of an absolute pleasure it was meeting you, Aladdin… I gotta go."

And just like that, she immediately pulled away from him, taking that heated feeling with her, leaving Aladdin to feel chilly and frozen at her bodies absence. Well, at least he could breathe again. He opened his eyes, having not realized he had closed them, and he turned to find Kirame picking 3 more peaches, before throwing them up onto the flying cloth.

"W-what?"

Kirame tossed up the last peach, and climbed onto the cloth. "I need to get back to my room before the Maharagaan starts. Judars orders."

This deeply confused Aladdin. Why would Judar order Kirame to not attend the festival? Before he could ask her, she was up on her cloth, and she turned her head, and blew him a quick kiss.

"See you around, A-la-ddin~"

After breaking up his name cutely, she turned, and he watched her fly the cloth up to an open window of the palace. Aladdin remained frozen in place, knowing that there was a deep red tint on his face, as he tried to no avail to calm his racing heart, which felt about ready to pop. Now understanding the emotion he was feeling, he wasn't surprised, but rather groaned as he saw the glowing pink tone of his Rukh.

* * *

Alibaba and Kouha stood beside a large couch inside the palace, staring down in slight surprise at what was lying upon it. It was Aladdin, no doubt, but at the moment, he looked more like a white pillow blob with a long blue braid. Alibaba poked what he supposed was the head, receiving a groan of annoyance.

"Just let me die here…" Moaned out Aladdin, as if in pain. Kauha hefted him into a sitting position, and Aladdin gave them a saddened pout. Alibaba pat his head in a way to cheer him up.

"Oh come on Aladdin! The Maharagaan's about to start! Why so glum?"

Aladdin sighed and took out his wand. He gave it a little whish, and made his Rukh come into view for the 2 dungeon capturers. They looked to them in surprise.

"What are these things? Wait- they look familiar…"

Kouha held out his hand, and one landed on to his palm. "These are the Rukh. I've only seen them due to our Magi, but they're pretty distinctive. Only Magi's and high magicians can see them. But, they aren't usually this color?"

Aladdin blushed as Alibaba looked to the pink Rukh,"Aren't they white and black usually?"

Aladdin nodded slowly,"Yeah, but they can turn pink in… certain, situations. Mine turned this color no more than 20 minutes ago, and they won't turn back…"

Kouha looked to him worryingly,"Is that bad? What made them turn pink?"

Aladdin looked away nervously,"They turn pink from… l-love…"

Both older boys just stared at him silently in shock, before their grin's grew wide and excited. Alibaba's arms flew up in exasperration,"Finally! You finally fall in love! Oh, glorious day!"

Kouha laughed as he hugged Aladdin teasingly,"Aww! It's about time! I was getting a little worried there when you almost refused to have at least a crush."

Aladdin pouted, "Dear Solomon, you guys are the worst…"

Alibaba smiled brightly. "Well? Who is it? Do we know her?"

Aladdin blushed madly once more and looked to them in fear. "No way am i telling you! You'll make fun of me!"

Alibaba smirked,"Alright, then I'll guess."

Aladdin got up and started to walk away. "Good luck with that…"

Aladdin walked down the hallway with all of the guest rooms. Just as he was walking past Judars room-

SLAM!

The door opened swiftly, hitting him hard in the face. He fell back onto his bottom with a groan as he rubbed his nose. Kirame poked her head out from behind the door and she gasped in shock. "Aladdin! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Aladdin looked up to Kirame's face and he blushed madly. Great. He was hoping to actually avoid seeing her until his Rukh were normal.

Kirame rushed to sit beside him and she put her palms to his cheeks. "How bad did it hurt?"

Aladdin shook his head and gave her a faint smile. "It's nothing, really. My nose suffered most of the damage."

She looked to him sadly,"Gomen Nasai…" She then smiled brightly,"Oh, I know!"

Before he could truly react, Kirame closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed the top of his nose that had gotten hit. She pulled back cheerfully,"There! All better!"

Aladdin turned red as a tomato, but in actuality, his nose did feel a lot better. Kirame booped his nose with her finger, and giggled. "I used a small healing spell Judar had taught me. I actually get hurt a lot since I'm really clumsy while i clean, so it's pretty helpful."

Oh. Well that explained it.

Aladdin stood up and heldor his hand to her, before helping her up. Once he did so, he finally caught sight of her outfit.

A tight, black, cold shoulder, crop top, that had about 2 inch sleeves under the opening, and all of the hems were a shining gold. She wore right black leggings, and a black flying cloth was held up as a transparent, flowing, skirt, being held up by a gold belt with a red ruby at its center. She wore bangles that matched Judars, except the one for her neck had 3 hanging rubies instead of a held one.

Her hair was tired just like Judars, with her wavy side bangs pulled to the left by a gold clip with a small ruby. She wore mascara, eyeliner, purple eye shadow, and lipstick. Frankly, she looked like a goddess to Aladdin. But he also didn't miss the way she dressed to match a theme related to Judars outfit.

She noticed him looking at her outfit, and she gave him a twirl, with her skirt flying wildly, before it fell swiftly as she stopped. "Do you like it? It looks a lot like Judars, but I love wearing it~"

Aladdin nodded,"It looks great. That skirt though… Wasn't that the cloak you were wearing earlier today at the docks?"

She nodded,"It's also my flying cloth. I made the cloth a transparent black, and Judar had it specially enchanted to become magic."

Aladdin frowned,"Speaking of Judar- I thought he ordered you to not come to the festival?"

She smirked, and flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder. "He did, but frankly, I don't like taking orders."

She took his hand into both of hers, and held them up, giving him a starry eyed look. "Aladdin! Could you show me around the festival? I don't know anybody else, and the Ren family would just tell Judar if they saw me."

Aladdin sighed,"Naturally, since Judar is apparently you're superior, I would tell you to obey his orders. But frankly, I see absolutely nothing wrong with you coming to the festival, so sure…"

Kirame squealed with delight, and hugged him happily. "Yay! Arigato- Aladdin-kun!"

Aladdin flushed, and his Rukh returned to their new pink color, gaining Kirame's attention. She looked to them in surprise, before smiling widely, and taking one into her hands.

"Nee, Aladdin! I don't remember your Rukh being pink?! They're so cute!"

Aladdin gulped nervously and prayed to his father above that Kirame didn't know why they were that color. But going off by her reaction, he'd guess she didn't.

Aladdin sighed and started to walk down the hall. "It's only a temporary thing. They should be back to normal soon…" Just then, Aladdin remembered something. He turned to look at Kirame, to find her trailing behind him cheerfully. Her black and white Rukh following wildly.

"Kirame-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

Aladdin slowed them to a stop as they arrived to the front of the palace. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but… What happened to make your Rukh turn black?"

Kirame looked surprised at this, before smiling brightly and looking to her Rukh. A black one landed on her outstretched hand. "Oh, them? Nothing really, I suppose. They've been like this since I was a baby. You can even ask Judar. My Rukh have always been an equal split."

Aladdin looked in shock,"What?! But… how-?"

Kirame looked to him with a childish pout, "Seriously though… What is so wrong with my Rukh? Everyone but Judar always has a big problem with half of them being black…"

Aladdin frowned lightly, "Kirame… Do you even know what black Rukh indicate?"

She thought about it for a moment, before smiling to him cheerfully. "Nope! Nite really. Judar just tells me to ignore anyone who tries to tell me~"

Aladdin sighed, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Right, you know what? I'll just have him break it to you later…"

He led her down to the festival, where he pulled her into the large crowds, showing her to the festivities.

They played at some of the booth games, and both stuffed themselves on whatever sweets they could find. At one of the games, Aladdin had expertly won at knocking down each pin, and had won a large ice cream cone. It has 4 large scoops of vanilla and chocolate. Upon leaving the game, prize in hand, Kirame immediately questioned it.

"What is that? Some kind of food?"

Aladdin nodded, "It's called Ice Cream. Is originally from Imuchakk, but through trade, its became a specialty to be made here in Sindria."

Kirame blinked a few times, before her head feel to the side in confusion. "Imu- what now?"

Aladdin smiled,"Imuchakk. It's a high North country. It always snowing there, and the natives are all super big, and have blue hair. The ice Cream they make is amazing I hear, but Sindria's is still amazing."

Aladdin held the ice cream or for her happily. "Here, we can split it! It tastes amazing."

Kirame smiled happily and thanked him, before leaning in and taking a luck art the chocolate on top. And shivered at first, but then smiled in surprise. "Wow, you're right!"

Aladdin nodded and took a lick himself. It wasn't until after they had finished the entire cone, that Aladdin realized they had to of had around a hundred indirect kisses from shearing that. He tried to ignore Kirame's squeals of delight at how his Rukh turned pink once more at this thought.

* * *

"Aladdin, look!"

Aladdin was pulled to a stop when Kirame latched onto his arm and dragged him over to one of the purchase stands. The stand sold foreign items from all over. Kirame grabbed hold of a mask and lifted it to her face, before turning to Aladdin.

"They have Falak masks here! I didn't think they made them in other countries!"

Aladdin looked to the mask, and couldn't seem to recall ever seeing or hearing of a Falak.

The man at the stand came over and smirked. "They don't. They're only made in a village called Sychar, seeing as that's the only place where you can actually find a Falak. I'm surprised you know of them, but then again... " The man looked her up and down for a moment, before he grinned and pointed to her, "Ah, that's right! You're that dancer in Sychar, who always performs each festival! I've only been to the village for small visits with family, but I happened to always arrive on time for a festival."

Kirame nodded happily,"Mhmm. This is the first time I've been anywhere but Kou or Sychar, so I'm excited to see another festival on my first visit to another country."

The man nodded, "Well, the Maharaggan of Sindria is much like the festival back in Sychar. Although, unless you and your father do your stunts, it's honestly nowhere near as fun."

"Kirame nodded as she looked down to the mask, "The festival in Sychar is one of my most favorite things. I especially love watching the Falak Fight. Right after, Papa always gets me a new Falak mask."

The man nodded, "Your father isn't honestly the most friendly man, or the easiest to get along with, but he certainly has a soft spot for you."

Kirame laughed lightly, and Aladdin watched happily as he listened to her laugh, feeling as though he could get drunk on the sound. The man looked towards him, and Aladdin realized he had zoned out. He looked up to the man, "Huh?"

The man smirked, "Well now, little Kirame. First there was Judar, and now theres Aladdin! You have a funny way of grabbing hold of Magi's quite easily."

Aladdin looked confused by this, before Kirames hugged him closer, "What? It's not my fault that Aladdin was too cute to resist~"

Aladdin felt his cheeks turn a flame, as Kirame hugged his arm between her breasts. Yep. He was dead. See, Aladdin had always been one to throw himself to an older womans chest before, but when the girl he was positive he had deep feeling for, came and hugged him to her chest _(on her own accord!)_ , he was dead from an attack of the heart.

The man gave Kirame the mask free, and the 2 kids walked off to enjoy the festival. Aladdin looked down to Kirame, who wore the mask to the side of her head. She still held fast to Aladdins arm, and to make matters worse(better), she had opted to leaning onto him, with her head rested to his shoulder.

"K-kirame-Chan?" Aladdin started, trying to focus his mind elsewhere. "Who is your father?"

"Hmm?"

Aladdin glanced to her mask, "Your father. You talked about hi so happily back there, and I wanted to know about him."

Kirame opened her eyes, and they caught Aladdin's. She looked into his eyes carefully, before closing her own, as they continued walking.

"I don't live in Kou, it's just my second home. My real home is with my papa in Sychar. It's technically apart of the Kou empire, but we aren't within the empire's borders. If you had asked me earlier, I might of just told you who my father is, but now…"

She swiftly pulled back from him, and twirled infront, making them both stop, with his face mere centimeters from her own. "I feel like it would be more entertaining to keep you guessing~"

Aladdin gave a pout, causing Kirame to laugh. She only did so for a bit though, before she looked down in slight sadness, "Well, it's both that, and… I'm honestly not so sure how you would react…"

Aladdin looked shocked at her almost disappointed look. No. He would not stand to see that look upon her face. He only wanted to see her happy!

He gathered all the courage deep within him as he took her hand and pulled her body closer, making their bodies press together, as he looked her in the eye. "I want to know, and I won't be upset or anything for who your father is. Who he is won't impact how deeply I feel for you."

Kirames eyes widened, and a deep pink blush spread across her face as she squeaked her next word,"W-what…?"

...WHAT. DID. HE. JUST. SAY?!

Aladdin felt like punching himself for uttering those words. They had just met! He couldn't just admit to that! He scrambled to fix his mistake, unintentionally making it worse for him.

"I-i-i mean- not like that! Even more- NO! Let me explain. I just feel, um, d-deeply connected to you, and I can tell that I really love- LIKE! I said like! I can tell I really love you! Dah! I mean that I like you!" He groaned and let his head fall in defeat, "Dang it…"

Kirame continued to stare at him with wide eyes, before bursting into a fit of giggles. She laughed for only a few seconds, before leaning in and pecking a quick kiss to his lips.

Aladdin's head whipped up in shock at the touch, and Kirame smiled with a light blush. Out of the corner of his eye, Aladdin could see his Rukh turn pink, but it only took him a second to realize, that it wasn't just his own that had changed to the blush color.

"I… I feel the same…"

Before any more words could be spoken, Kirame turned and walked off, leaving the blue haired Magi to silently thank his father above.

* * *

Aladdin walked back up to the others, and took a seat between Judar and Alibaba. He gulped as he glanced up to the older Magi. They didn't have the best relationship, but they were staying in a neutral position at the time. Aladdin tapped Judars shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Judar? I was wondering if you could tell me something. I-It's about Kirame-Chan…"

Judar nodded,"What is it, Chibi?"

"Well, she had said something to me earlier, and I was curious about it. She lives in Sychar, right? Not Kou?"

Judar nodded.

"Well, she said that she lives with her father, and also that she always travels with him whenever she leaves home." Aladdin didn't noticed how Judar choked on his peach at this. "Who is her father?"

Kouha looked past Judar, who still seemed to be having a hard time breathing. "She didn't tell you?" He looked to Judar confused,"Strange… She said that she would at least say that. However… Aladdin, did you specifically ask her who her father is?"

Judar started to internally panic. If Aladdin was asking, then that meant that Kirame hadn't told him. She probably would only tell him if he asked directly who she was talking about though. At the moment, Judar didn't exactly care for the chaos that would ensue if they were to learn of Kirame being his daughter. It would be bothersome.

Aladdin frowned,"Well, I didn't ask her specifically, but I kind of implied it. She said that she would have told me if I asked before, but now she wanted to keep me guessing…"

Hakuryuu sat on Alibaba's other side, in between him and Morgiana. He looked to Aladdin and laughed a bit. "That sounds like Kirame. She's honestly just like a younger, and feminine, version of Judar."

The Magi in question was about to speak against Hakuryuu's remark, but he closed his mouth upon remembering that that was a good thing in his book.

Suddenly, the crowd below started cheering wildly, all surrounding the large stage, with the main festival music, and woman dressed up and dancing. However, all the woman were now standing aside, cheering as well for the main dancer.

They all looked over the crowd from their stand, and were able to catch sight of the dancer. Their reactions were all mixed and varied, however. Sinbad, his generals, Alibaba, and Morgiana, all watched in shock, and awe. Those of Kou all seemed to sigh in exasperation before smiling and clapping along to the music. Judar groaned in annoyance and shook his, before clapping along as well. Aladdin watched in awe as well, not just by the dancing, but also by the beauty of the dancer.

Kirame twirled and moved to the rhythm perfectly, a bright smile upon her face as she swung her body around the stage, in sync with the sounds flowing around her.

Her segmented ponytail spun in a spiral as she twirled on one foot. Her Falak mask shooting on top of her head, clipped to her head to keep it in place. Aladdin could see the diamond shaped ruby on her forehead sparkle under the lights.

Kirame's golden brown skin glowed, and her cinnamon brown eyes shown. Aladdin could faintly pick out a laugh escaping her peach piano lips as she danced away. Her laugh sounded more beautiful than an angels, but then again, if not for her black Rukh; Aladdin wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

Just as he thought of her Rukh, they started acting… strange.

Her Rukh were equally split, which was weird itself, but they were still mixed together. At the moment though, they started to separate. Her black went to one side, and her white the other. But that wasn't all. Was it him, or was the number around her… growing?

No, that wasn't it. They were gathering from all around, flying through the crowd, swarming up the stage. In less than a minute- hundreds had gathered. Alibaba looked to them in surprise.

"Hey, aren't those the little Rukh things? There's so many!"

Aladdin and Team looked to the others in shock,"You can all see the Rukh?!;

Sinbad nodded with a deep frown, and turned to look towards Judar. "Mind explaining?"

Judar sighed, resting his head into his propped up hand. "Don't worry, it amount anything bad. Judar sir back and watch. This ain't even the main event…"

They continued to watch as the Rukh gathered into 2 large groups. When enough had gathered, uber started to form into 2 tall standing pillars, of at least, that's what they seemed to be at first.

They then started to sway back and forth, and then they started to harden into a more specific shape. They flew high up, moving in symmetrical patterns, as they flew down, and twirled around Kirame. When they stopped, all 3 posed the same, and now all of Sindria could pick out what the 2 pillars of Rukh had become.

Dragons.

* * *

 **Hey there, all of my fellow Magi lovers! I know it's been a while, but maybe you will forgive me by accepting this long chapter? (Hiding in my closet cause there's a mob of angry readers at my doorstep, all equipped with torches and pitchforks)**

 **I at first write all the parts at different times on paper, so i needed to keep going back and finding all of my practice work.**

 **Now then! If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.**

 **Thank You!**


	4. You're a Magi!

Kirame ran up the steps, over to everyone else. She was carrying a large bouquet of pink and white flowers. Aladdin got up and ran halfway to meet her. She hugged him happily.

"Aladdin! Were you watching? What did you think?"

Aladdin smiled to her,"I was, and I loved it! You were beautiful."

Kirame blushed lightly and brought her flowers higher to hide the pink toning on her cheeks. "A-arigato…"

Sinbad and Ja'far walked over. "He's right," Sinbad said, "But as beautiful as you were, I have to ask what exactly happened up there?"

Kirame starred at him silently for a second, before cocking her head to the side in confusion,"What?"

They all looked to her in surprise that she didn't even seem to realize. Judar sighed and shook his head,"Kirame."

She looked to him, and he pointed towards her ruby,"The spell I cast broke because of your Rukh. Those damned dragons showed up again."

She smiled brightly,"Oh! Well that's good, I was trying really hard. I wasn't sure if it would be enough to bypass your magic~"

Judar jumped up at this and glared at her pointingly,"You did it on purpose?! We told you to hide it!"

Kirame shrugged and came closer to Aladdin. She hooked her arms around his right, and pushed herself close to him, giving those of Kou a happy smile. "Yeah~ But honestly, I didn't really care to hide my identity. It's not my problem if they know."

Kouha sighed and shook his head,"It will be… Kira-Chan, as much as I adore you, and would gladly choose you over Judar-" he ignored Judars glare,"I, along with my siblings, care for you deeply. Judar casted that spell as a precaution."

Alibaba looks to Hakuryuu in deep confusion,"Precaution? Of what?"

Kirame smirked devilishly,"Oh? I would have that the Rukh made it obvious." She smiled to Yam and Aladdin,"You both saw it, right? You saw the way the Rukh gathered to me. The way I could unconsciously manipulate them the way I wanted."

Aladdin looked confused, but Yam understood fully well. She stepped forward and glared toward Judar, "How? Aladdin was one thing, but now there's another? I would think you would react rather badly about this."

Judar nodded,"I did. Frankly, I hated it. She's different then they normally are. Those dragons show up way to often, and she doesn't actually control when they appear. It's a hassle, and i hate dealing with it, but-" He frowned to Kirame and bonked her on the head. "Little Kira here tries to do it on purpose!"

She rubbed her head, giving of a faint laugh. "Gomen.! I really can't help it though."

Yamuraiha looked to Kirame cautiously as she still spoke to Judar. "How long though?"

Everyone else looked confused, and Yam decided it was time to stop beating around the bush. "How long have you known that Kirame is a Magi?"

Silence echoed around them, until suddenly, everyone gave out a loud shout. " _ **WHAT?!"**_

Kirame rubbed her ears from their screeching shout, "Umm, ow?"

Aladdin looked down to Kirame in shock, "You-you're a Magi?!"

And just like that, Kirame looked up to Aladdin with a deep frown, and immediately let go of his arm. She groaned in annoyance, and walked over to sit down in an empty seat beside Kougyoku. "No. I'm not. Despite what the others say, I'm not."

Judar growled lowly under his breath, "Kirame, we've been over this a million times. Your Rukh manipulation goes higher than even Aladdin's might, and also-" Judar grabbed Kirames ponytail and started to pull it upwards with a few tugs, having her call out a string of ow's. "If I tell you you're a Magi, then you're a Magi! Got it?!"

Kirame growled and yelled up to him, "Or what?! I say I'm not a Magi, so I'm not a Magi! I was born human, remember?!"

Sinbad and the others looked to the Ren siblings, as the father and daughter yelled at one another. "Well," he asked, "Is it true?"

Kouha and Hakuryuu opened their mouths to answer, but immediately closed their mouths, once they realised that they had absolutely no idea who to side with. Kougyoku sighed and nodded her head. She slapped Judars hand away from Kirames hair. "While it is true that Kirame was born as a normal human girl, come about a year or so after we had met her, she started seeing the Rukh. We found her Magoi levels to be extremely high, and Judar started to teach her magic. It wasn't until the first time we had witnessed her dance, that we learned of her being a Magi."

Kirame sat formally beside the princess, rubbing the back of her head to ease the slight pain from her hair being pulled. She shrugged nonchalantly, "So what, I can manipulate the Rukh a little to easily, big deal! Doesn't make me a Magi."

Ja'far stared at her blandly, "It does, actually…"

Judar looked to Aladdin, "Not only that, but I had to enchant her ruby to keep the Rukh from surrounding her so much. Take another look."

Yamraiha and Aladdin looked again at Kirame, to find that her Rukh were indeed different. There were more surrounding her than even Aladdin and Judar. Although, they were still an equal split in their colors. Aladdin frowned and looked to Judar, "But they're still a yin yang split. Judar, Kirame said that they were like that since she was a baby, but…"

Judar sighed and shook his head, with a look that couldn't be anything but sadness, "I'll explain it all later. For now, just know that she's a Magi, she belongs to Kou, and," he glared towards Sinbad, "She has absolutely nothing to do with Al Thamen."

Kirame looked up to Judar in surprise, "Al Tha- what?"

Aladdin sighed with relief, "And in case we needed any confirmation, she doesn't even know the name…"

Kirame shrugged and held out her hand to Judar expectantly, "Pa- err, Judar. Can I please have my wand back now?"

Judar shrugged, "I don't have it. Ka Koubun took it, so you gotta ask him."

Ka Koubun hhuffed haughtily, "And don't expect me to hand it over until we arrive back in Kou. First you destroyed the work room, then you burned all of our carry on, and then you electrify Sinbad! Until you learn to control your behavior, you are not allowed to use magic outside of Kou, or Sychar."

Kirame smirked almost devilishly at this, before she hopped over to Judar and hugged him cutely, and looked up too him with the biggest and sweetest kitty eyes she could muster.

"But, but… Papa… I wanted to show off how amazing of a magic teacher you've been." She said shyly.

The Ren siblings all rolled their eyes as Judar shook lightly, trying his best to not fall apart. All those of Sindria however, remained frozen in shock at what they had heard. Aladdin had gone pale as he opened his mouth to speak.

"D-did you just call J-judar… Papa?"

Kirame and Judar froze as they realized their slip up. Kirame laughed nervously. "Ahahahaha!… Ooops?"

Judar groaned in annoyance, before he lightly hit Kirame atop the head. "Idiot."

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I wanted to end the chapter at that, and I really did try to make it longer, but the story just wagged it's finger and said no. Sorry, but this may or may not be on a Haitus for a while as well, no more than 2 months though, and no less than 1.**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Nightmare vs Reality

**Yay! Kind of a sad chapter at the end, but it is very needed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kirame was lying soundlessly asleep on the large plush couch, with her head lying on top of Judars lap. It was near midnight, and Kirame was bound tired. Aladdin sat to her right, his eyes never straying from her face. He barely listened as the others were arguing- err, he meant talking.

Ja'far glared to Ka Koubun. "And how long exactly has Kou been holding onto young Kirame? And not cared to mention her position?"

Ka Koubun huffed, "We had met her when she was around 7. We learned of her being a Magi about 2 years later, a year after she started seeing the Rukh. Judar has been training her in magic for about a year to only a few months now. She may apart of Kou through Judar, but legally speaking, she isn't exactly counted as under our owning until she turns 16, when she becomes the Kou Empire's High Priestess. It wasn't in our order to inform you of her at all, that would only go to Judar."

Judar raised his hand lazily, "And my excuse is that I honestly didn't care, and found it none of your damn business."

Alibaba frowned. "But what about Aladdin, and the other Magi's? They had a huge right to know."

"Like I said, I honestly didn't care."

The others of Sindria glared at the dark Magi in annoyance. Aladdin continued to look at Kirame, who shifted in her sleep, tossing and turning lightly, wearing an adorable little pout. Aladdin smiled lightly at this, and looked up to the others happily.

"It's fine, I'm not upset with it in the least. I'm just happy that I could meet her at some point."

Yamraiha sighed and sat down beside Aladdin, giving him a sweet smile. "We understand Aladdin, but it still would have been better if we knew at the beginning."

Judar sighed as well, but his in annoyance. "Well maybe, Kirame didn't want to be know about."

Kouha shook his head. "Judar, we all know that's a lie. Kirame loves getting attention, and her being exposed would have given her just that."

Judar crossed his arms and pouted. "Alright fine! I kept her a secret because I was being overprotective. Not only would being a young Magi make her vulnerable though, but she's also a young girl. She would be taken advantage of right away."

Sinbad pointed to Aladdin. "But Aladdin is exactly her age if not a few months older. And Scheherazade was a female magi who at least looked like a child-"

Judar shook his head, "Doesn't count. Aladdin's male, has Solomon's Wisdom to always protect him, and he may be a naive little brat, but no one would care to take advantage of him because he's too good. It's disgusting. And Sheherazade was in her hundreds, and never left her palace. Not to mention that now she's dead. Kirame doesn't get that good of an excuse." Judar looked down to his daughter and pet her head gently, causing her pout to turn into a small smile. "She can't take care of herself. She doesn't understand how big of a danger she could be, and she doesn't even want to admit that she's a Magi. She would happily agree to do anything, like join a country, as long as she was basically treated as royalty."

Sinbad and all of his generals looked at Judar blandly. "Oh. So she's just like you…"

Judar smiled cheerfully, "I know- isn't it great?!"

Kirame opened her eyes a bit at Judars shout, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She yawned and looked around with slightly squinted eyes. "What happened? From what Judar said, my first guess would be that King Moron died…"

Almost everyone but Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur, and Morgiana laughed at this. Mainly because it was true, but also because Kirame looked just too damn cute while saying such a thing.

Aladdin smiled to Kirame, "Kirame-Chan. Why do you not like the idea of being a Magi?"

Kirame immediately frowned, and removed her flying cloth from her waist, throwing it over her like a blanket. "Goodnight." Judar took the cloth and threw it off of her, earning a light growl from the small girl. "Kira, sit up. This is important."

She looked up to him with a bored shrug. "And you told me before that even if it was a life or death situation, if I didn't want to do it, or it was boring, or it put me in danger, than I don't deal with it. This situation holds at least 2 of those reasonings."

Judar silently cursed his past self for not putting in a loophole he could presently use. Aladdin took hold of Kirame's hand, and looked to her sweetly. "Please, Kirame-Chan?"

Kirame looked at Aladdin closely for a moment, before groaning in annoyance, and flopping back down into Judars lap. "Because… For one, it doesn't add up. I was born human, and I showed no sign of being a Magi until a few years ago, when I was, like- 8! That doesn't constitute me as a Magi, more so a Magician with an annoying gift to show Rukh that turn into dragons. Big deal."

They all looked to her in shock and yelled in unison. "IT IS A VERY BIG AND HUGE DEAL!"

Kirame shrugged and laced her fingers behind her head, before leaning back into the couch. "Whatever~ The other reason is that being a Magi comes with responsibility, and I'm not gonna lie… I'm lazy and unreliable. I would fail at the job."

Judar rolled his eyes and Kougyoku looked to her in slight confusion. "What are you talking about? I would think the opposite really. Whenever Judar leaves you in Kou for us to watch, you complete his duties perfectly, if not more exceptionally." She smiled brightly as Judar and Aladdin looked surprised, compared to Kirames glare for her to shut up.

Kouha nodded in agreement. "Yes. Like when Judar and Kougyoku and Judar were gone to Balbaad, you worked extra hard and quickly, and you even took on extra tasks."

Hakuryuu smirked at Kirame, who made a cutting signal across her neck swiftly, for them to be quiet. "Yes, I remember how you continued to complain about Judar having such a large workload, and that you would take some so that he could spend more time at home. But then you went ahead and took on all of the tasks, and we learned that you frankly love to do chores."

Kirame turned red from being found out as the others smirked and raised their brows to her. "I-i-i don't! I just like the outcome in the end! Because I did all of his work, Papa was able to stay home for almost a month!"

Those of Sindria tensed a bit, and Aladdin smiled lightly. "Honestly, It's still a little strange to think of Judar as a father. Seriously though, how did that even work? You're my age, and Judars not that much older than us…"

Kirame and Judar blinked a few times at the confused looks before they both burst into laughter. Kirame hugged her stomach as she fell back into Judar. "He's not my birth father! He adopted me!"

Aladin gave a little sigh of relief as the others smiled. Alibaba shrugged lightly. "That makes more sense, but… I never would have thought of Judar doing something like that. It seems a little too… nice."

Judar glowered at this. "Oh come on! I'm not that rude!"

Kirame pat his shoulder with a deadpanned smirk. "Papa, that's a lie and you know it…" She looked to the others, "He had saved me at the time, and took me in."

Aladdin cocked his head to the side, "What about your birth family, though?"

Kirame tensed at this, and her smile tightened at this. Beside her, Judar pat her shoulder gently, as if a reassurance. She took a deep breath in before sighing it out. "Their… all gone now. They were killed before Judar came and rescued me."

Alibaba frowned, "We're sorry to hear that… You must miss them terribly."

Kirame looked down with a sad smile. "Only my sister. My parents though… I don't think I'll miss them now or ever…"

Aladdin looked to Kirame, and mainly her rukh. The white rukh seemed to be calming down just slightly, while the black rukh seemed to flutter more rapidly, and excitedly. This was obviously a rough topic for her.

Aladdin smiled and reached out, taking hold of her hand, and he kissed the back of it. She looked to him, and he offered her a reassuring smile. Judar, not liking the exchange of happiness between the two, immediately grabbed hold of his daughter and hugged her close to him, caging her in his arms as he gave a low growl towards Aladdin. The male in question gulped and smiled nervously, internally praying that Judar wouldn't kill him when alone.

Sinbad stood and waved towards them. "Here, it's getting late, and Kirame-Chan is obviously tired. Why not Kirame head off to bed, and she can rejoin us in the morning."

Kirame pouted for a moment before getting up and leaving the room. "Fine, good night…"

She left the room and headed down to her bedroom, but ultimately decided that she would rather stay asleep in Judars room. She closed the door, and laid down in her father's bed, immediately passing out. But, once she fell asleep, she was unable to notice as her white rukh rushed to cover her body, as her black rukh started to grow, and fly vigorously around the room.

* * *

An hour had passed since Kirame had gone to bed, and Aladdin was wishing that he had followed the example, as he would rather be asleep then have to deal with the others in the room at the moment. Judar was being held back from hitting Sinbad with a rain of Ice spears, while the king was being so idiotic that it passed facepalm level. Aladdin groaned in annoyance, and fell into Alibaba's lap, as Morgiana smiled down to the small Magi and pat his shoulder.

"Aladdin, if you're that tired, why not you head off to bed?"

Aladdin jumped up quick enough to garner everyone's attention. He smiled brightly at this. "'Kay, Goodnight!"

But before he could even reach the door, a large turbulence shot through the entire castle, knocking everyone down to the ground. Everyone held onto large objects, and one another, to keep from getting injured.

"What is that?!" Alibaba yelled. "An earthquake?!"

Sinbad shook his head, as he and Ja'far held fast to their desk. "No, it can't be! We don't have earthquakes in Sindria!" Kouha snarled as he held on tight to one of the couches. "Than what do you call this?!"

Judars eyes widened and he looked to Kouha, Kougyoku, Hakuryuu, and Ka Koubun in fear. "Kirame! She's asleep!" Those of Kou looked to him in fear, while the others looked thoroughly confused. "We need to hurry!"

Judar called upon his levitation magic, followed swiftly by Yamraiha and Aladdin, before they left to Kirames room. Part way there, they all stopped in their tracks when they spotted a horrendous sight. Black and purple spikes of stone were coming from the door and walls of Judars room, along with a swarm of black rukh, that seemed almost thrice their normal size.

Judar pointed his wand to them, and shot a beam of white rukh to them, as he pushed into the room. "KIRAME! Wake up!"

The 3 entered the room, to find Kirame lying on her back atop the bed, a look of pain upon her face, as her white rukh seemed to almost be wilting as they seemed to protect her from the herd of Black rukh around her. Judar dropped to the ground and rushed over, grabbing his daughter, and pulling her close to him. "Kirame! It's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

All the others came to the door, and they all watched in fear and shock as Judar worked to wake the small female Magi. When she finally awoke, her eyes shot open in shock, and all the rukh froze, and the spikes stopped growing. The white rukh immediately perked up, and flew swiftly to touch all of the black rukh, sending them back to their normal sizes. The spikes started to shrink, until they eventually disappeared. Her rukh returned to normal, and went back to their normal actions, as Kirame started to her father with wide and scared eyes. "P-papa?"

Judar sighed heavily in relief, before he held her close to him. "You're okay kid, you're okay…"

Her eyes started to water as realization hit her. She closed her eyes tightly, and she cried out softly. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry that, that I-" She couldn't manage out anymore words, as the 3 ren siblings and Judar hugged her closely. Ka Koubun frowned and shook his head lightly, before he looked to Sinbad and Ja'far sadly. "We apologize for the damage and trouble, we-"

Sinbad held up his hand and shook his head. "No need, just… What happened? What was all of that?"

Ka Koubun sighed sadly. "Once in a while, young Kirame will fall asleep, and will encounter a terrifying nightmare of sorts, that will trigger her black rukh to act terribly violent. Judar will always end up having to wake her up, and her rukh will return to normal. This honestly isn't the worst it's been. The first time it happened, it took about a month for them to fix the damage upon the Kou empires temple…"

Aladdin froze. "Wha- why does it happen?"

Ka Koubun shrugged, "No one can find out why. We all suppose that it would have to do with her rukh being half and half."

Aladdin frowned and looked to Kirame sadly. She cried as those of Kou hugged her as comfort. She didn't deserve something so terrible to happen to her. It was obviously painful for her, emotionally, mentally, and possibly even physically. Was it the nightmare? What was it even, that was so terrible to make her rukh to act up so horribly? It was horrible, and undeserving, for someone so wonderful… had to go through such pain.


	6. Entering the Holy Palace

Kirame was sitting up against a rounded window on the garden walls. Her eyes were half lidded and emotionless as she threaded small pink lilies together halfheartedly. She didn't think as she threaded them as she loved to do to her father's hair. She was looking out among the plants of the castles gardens, having not said a word since her nightmare had nearly destroyed the castle 3 nights before.

Aladdin was standing not ut 20 meters away from her at the door, still confused of that night as he watched her. From what he had heard, this was the first time ever since that she hadn't asically connected herself to Judar by the hip. She had silently insisted on going everywhere with her father, and this was the first time ever since that she had dislodged herself from him, so that he could speak privately with the royals.

Aladdin rolled over to Kirame and popped his head into her line of sight, giving her the cheerful smile that he knew would cheer her up. "Ohayo, Kirame-Chan! Did you already eat breakfast?"

He already knew the answer to that, knowing that she had only eaten once ever since the night of the festival, and it was only due to Judar all but shoving it into her mouth. Literally.

Kirame looked away from him, but aladdin wasn't having it. He lov- err, _liked_ , her too much to let her go through the pain. Especially on her own. He jumped through the hollow window, to pop back into her way, "I'm not leaving."

Kirame gave a puffy cheek pout, and Aladdin found it to be too adorable to resist. He leaned in swiftly and kissed her cheek, making her eyes widen, and cheeks redden at the move. She spluttered indignantly for a moment, and Aladdin could only smirk. "Now you know how I felt back when you kissed me."

Kirame blushed madly, and turned her back to him, with her hands covering the pink tone of her cheeks. "S-sorry…" She muttered it under her breath, but Aladdin heard it, and boy was he happy that she finally spoke. He hugged her from behind, and pressed his face to the back of her neck. "It's fine. I was perfectly happy with it. I'm just happy you're okay, and you're finally speaking…"

Kirame smiled and patted her hand to his own, before she froze up in realisation at where his hand was. She turned red enough so that you couldn't even see the ruby upon her forehead, as she squeked lightly at the contact. Aladdin looked up in surprise, "Kirame, what is it?"

She pointed up her face, to try and avoid eye contact, as she sat unable to respond, being as she was a basic pile of mush. Aladdin looked to his hands, and found that when he had hugged her from behind, he had ended up placing his hands upon her breasts, which were certainly big for someone her age. Aladdin didn't know what it was, but this felt different from all the times he had groped at other woman.

His face heated up, and his rukh were pink all over again, but now they were borderline red with happiness and embarrassment. He felt a deep throb in his heart as he held onto her. It probably had to do with the fact that he felt so strongly towards her, and looked at her so strongly with affection. He actually wanted her, and unlike the woman from the red light district, he wanted her for more than just groping her breasts. He wanted to make her happy, and to hear her laugh, and see that adorable little smile upon her face as he managed to make her blush that adorable shade of pink. One thing was for sure, if he could have her as he wanted...

Aladdin smiled dreamily as he rubbed her breasts, ignoring how she looked back to him in surprise and confusion. "A-aladdin? Umm, c-could you- Eep?!" She squeaked once more as the boy in question kissed the back of her neck happily before letting go of her. "Gomen'nasai. I couldn't resist, seeing as I had done it unintentionally at first."

She was looking down with her red cheeks as she shakilly nodded, "Y-yeah, it's fine…"

Aladdin smiled wider when he saw more of the Rukh turn pink. But the part that made him smile was the fact that it was black rukh that turned pink, showing that it was her own. He held out his hand to her, "C'mon, let's go for a walk. You've been cooped up inside for the past 3 days. Some fresh air will be good." She nodded lightly and took his hand as she hopped down, and walked through the gardens with him.

* * *

Aladdin watched happily as Kirame went on and on about different times from her past with those of Kou. He could tell that she loved everyone there very much, and that she was happiest when she was with her father, Judar. She told him about how Judar had first taken her to his home in Sychar, and raised her there for months before he finally took her to Kou. Suddenly, something shot Aladdin swiftly in the head, reminding him of something important.

"Kirame-Chan? Is it true that you don't know anything of Al-Thamen?"

Aladdin wanted to believe it was true, and maybe it was, but it seemed almost impossible to be true. Judar was basically raised by them, leading to him being a part of it in a lot of ways. Not to mention that she was a Magi of the Kou Empire. How was it that Al Thamen would raise a Magi to follow them since before it was a toddler, but not her?

Kirame shook her head. "Not really, no. It sounds familiar though. I think I overheard Papa talking to grandma Gyokuen about it. They were both saying to not involve me with it, but they never said anything about it to me."

Aladdin looked in shock at this. From what he had gathered, Gyokuen Ren was a large part of Al Thamen, and she would naturally go to overly extreme lengths to get what she wanted for them. But… She _didn't_ want Kirame to be apart of it in any way at all?!

"H-how close are you to miss Gyokuen?"

Kiraem shrugged as she continued walking. "I honestly don't see her much. The others always pull me away whenever she's nearby, but they say it's because of those weird advisors that she's always around. I do like her a lot though. She's really sweet to me, and she always does my hair really pretty. She gives me good advice, and she's always quick to defend me of I'm blamed for the chaos around the temple. " She looked away with a devilish smirk, "Even during the 75% of the time where it's actually my fault, and she knows it."

Aladdin smiled lightly at this. This could both be good, and bad. Gyokuen could possibly be buttering up to the female Magi for the future, so that she would eventually side with her and Al Thamen, but then… It seemed as if she truly liked her. Aladdin could only imagine how Hakuryuu felt about this. Chances were, Hakuryuu was one of the ones whom pulled Kirame away from his mother most. He didn't like his mother, and by how much he and his siblings liked Kirame, it wouldn't surprise Aladdin that Hakuryuu would want to forever keep the two seperate.

Kirame picked a rose from the rose bushes, and soothingly pet it's petals, as if it would break at the smallest breath of air. She looked beautiful as she looked at the small flower, in…?

 _Pain. Agony. Fear._

Aladdin frowned. He had hoped that she had gotten better, but she had simply overlooked and masked her pain. She still deal with it inside.

Aladdin waked over and held her free hand in his own. "Kirame… Can you tell me about your nightmare?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you want to talk about your family?"

No answer.

Aladdin looked down to the rose she held. It was a pink rose she had picked from a bush of light red roses. It fit in, but it was obviously different. Just like her…

Aladdin suddenly smiled when an Idea came to his mind. "Kirame! You want proof, of you being a real Magi? Well, with Solomon's Wisdom, I can find out."

Kirame looked up to him in surprise, "R-really?"

Aladdin nodded, and held her hand up, giving the back of it a light kiss. "I want to see you happy, and I will do whatever to make it happen." Kirame blushed at this, but smiled nonetheless, and nodded happily.

Aladdin pulled out his wand, as he pulled her close to his side, and wrapped an arm around her. "Solomon's Wisdom!" The mark appeared on his forehead, and his Rukh started to glow as they swarmed around the 2 of them. The swarmed as a tornado, making it impossible to see past them. After a minute, they stopped glowing, and slowed to s stop, revealing that they were no longer inside of the garden. Kirame looked around in surprise. "Aladdin? Where are we?"

They were now inside of what seemed to be castle of sorts. Large stone pillars and monuments surrounded them. Gold rafters and silver stands. Aladdin walked towards a large door. "This is the place I grew up. The Holy Palace."

* * *

Kirame sat beside Aladdin inside of the grand library. She still couldn't get over the fact that this was once Aladdin's home. It felt so unreal, but they were really here. Aladdin had been apparently able to come here with his powers, but he rarely did it, seeing that he preferred being in the outside world. Aladdin was looking into Kirame's situation, to see if it was possible for a Magi to be born as a normal human being and stay such for so long, without being in their true form.

So far, he couldn't find anything.

He groaned in annoyance, and closed the book, tossing it to the side. "Nothing. None of these are of any help…"

Kirame looked to him curiously. "Isn't the Djinn who raised you here? Perhaps he knows?"

Aladdin lit up and got to a stand. "You're right! Ugo will know!"

He took Kirames hand and they ran down the large halls, until they came to a large opening filled with small white blobs(I have no idea what they're called) all around. In the center, some of the blobs were holding up Ugo's oversized head, and he smiled down to Aladdin and Kirame. "Aladdin! So good to see you again. And this must me Kirame?"

Kirame gulped lightly, before following after Aladdin, who ran up and hugged Ugo's cheek. Aladdin stepped back to beside Kirame. "Ugo-Kun, we need your help."

Ugo nodded, "I already know. You're here to find out if Kirame-Chan is really a Magi…"

Silence stretched as Aladdin and Kirame gulped and waited, as Ugo was set up higher by the white blobs. He continued to smile to them before he answered.

"No. She is not a Magi."

Both children looked in shock at this, but before they could give any verbal response, Ugo clarified. "She is something quite close, but very different. She is, in fact, the first of her kind. At least in this world, to be recorded."

A book flew down from a large shelf above Ugo's head. The shelf only held around ten books, but Aladdin had never been allowed to read any of them growing up. Ugo had told him that they held great knowledge and secrets. The books were handwritten by Aladdin's father, and grandfather. Solomon and David.

The cover had the Arabic Octagram in gold, with small writing in between it's lines. The center had a red diamond shaped ruby, identical to that upon Kirame's forehead. The bottom of the book read "David Abraham", for Aladdin's grandfather. The top, "Magi Chosen".

"'Magi Chosen'?" Aladdin frowned, "What's that?"

Ugo smiled and nodded to Kirame, "Why, that's Kirame. Magi Chosens are supposed to be born Humans, born with an equal split of black and white Rukh. Their Rukh cannot be changed consciously, no matter the good or bad. At a young age, they will forever have a tremendous challenge, and they will start to inherit their powers."

He looked to the small girl, who was frozen in shock of the revelations coming to her. "Kirame, you may not have truly noticed it all that well, but you originally started to see the Rukh after your family passed, and Judar took you in. The experience caused a strike to evolve within you, and awaken your powers. You learned to accept your other powers slowly, seeing as you had no rush in discovering your true identity."

"Now, Magi Chosens are just like Magi's, but there are some differences. Magi Chosens cannot make any changes to their Rukh, and will often need the guidance and assistance of a real Magi to control them. Kirame, you receive nightmares often, do you not? Unlike normal Magi, you cannot control the Rukh as easily, and you have absolutely no control while you are asleep or in an unconscious state of mind. Judar has always come to you during your nightmares, and has controlled your Rukh to avoid mass chaos. You must have control over your Rukh, however, during your dances. When they turn to dragons."

Aladdin nodded, That was another thing… Why exactly does that happen?"

Ugo smiled sadly, "I'm afraid that I cannot answer that for you at the current moment. But, all the answers you need will be inside of that book. You may take it outside of this place, as long as it does not enter the wrong hands, along with Kirame. If someone were to take hold of a Magi Chosen and this book, they could very well control both Kirame, and possibly whoever they wanted."

Aladdin nodded, "We'll keep it safe." He smiled to Kirame and held onto her hand, causing her to blush lightly and smile. "And Kirame…"

Ugo nodded, and just as the 2 started to head back to the altar they had come upon, Ugo called out. "Aladdin, may I speak to you real quick? There's one other thing I had forgotten to tell you."

Aladdin nodded and turned to Kirame, "You go on ahead, okay?" She nodded and kissed his cheek, "Arigato, Aladdin." She walked off, leaving the blue haired Magi to become a pile of mush. He walked back to Ugo.

"What's up?"

Ugo's smile dropped, and he frowned sadly. "Aladdin… I could not say it infront of Kirame in fear of some possible consequences, but… You must tell the other Magi's of this as well, understood?"

Aladdin was surprised by Ugo's seriousness to it, and he understood that it was indeed important. He nodded, and Ugo told him. "As I said, Kirame cannot change her Rukh's color and part self-consciously, but… her nightmares and dances can." Aladdin looked surprised by this. "When she dances, her Rukh turn into black and white dragons, and they dance along with her… so it seems… What really is happening, is a fight for dominance."

Aladdin gasped, "Between her Rukh?!"

Ugo nodded. "When she dances, her Rukh change their form so that they may fight. Always, her white rukh win, keeping anything bad from happening. Nut every time she dances, her nightmares follow. Once she falls asleep, a nightmare comes, and her Black Rukh attack her white. They start to take control, and if not for other Magi's coming in to save her, there would be mass destruction…" He frowned sadly. "Whenever she dances, she will have a nightmare once she falls asleep. Come one day, and I fear that there won't be any Magi's nearby to help her…"

Aladdin looked down sadly. If Kirame ever went off on her own, and danced without the him or the others nearby, she could fall asleep, and her black rukh could attack. Judar would be the absolute first one he told.

Ugo narrowed his eyes. "Aladdin… It is extremely crucial that Kirame never dances while upset in any way. You must maintain the balance of her white Rukh winning each battle dance. If she dances with a faint heart, and her black rukh win, as well as winning her nightmare… I fear that she will become the most dangerous thing to ever exist."

* * *

 **Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! She's not Magi! She's a Magi Chosen!**

 **If you guys/girls want a better explanation on what a Magi Chosen is, just let me know, and I will make a short page on here to explain.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Rated M now

Okay, so this story has now become rated M.

The reasons are simple, and yet a bit hard to explain for me(as I'm an easily embarrassed Otaku).

The first chapter already has some gore in it, and it will be continued in later on chapters. Also, there might be some smut later on. I mean- it's coming from Aladdin, and the guy isn't subtle about loving boobs. Anyways, there will be small sex scenes, but they shouldn't go too far. The main thing that boosted up the rating would be a future chapter or 2 that has some graphical gore to it.

I will try to remember to post a warning at the beginning.

Also, remember to review, as your opinions matter so much to me. I just love getting reviews, as they encourage me so much:)

Thank you


End file.
